A group communication on a content sharing service provides a forum for a user to share messages and videos with other participants. Often, a user may wish to share to the group communication a video that the user recently watched, shared, or liked on the content sharing service. However, in current content sharing services, in order to share such a video to the group communication, the user should first search for the video, then select the video for sharing, and then request that the selected video be added to the group communication. This can be a technically challenging, cumbersome and time-intensive process that may discourage users from sharing and decrease the total number of videos shared and viewed on the content sharing service.